Late Bloomer
by Domino1865
Summary: "Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there." Drabbles concerning Misa Amane's estranged older sister.
1. Interview

"**Late Bloomer"**

**Category: **Death Note

**Genre: **Family / General

**Rating: **M (for language, some sexual themes, alcohol use, and ideological themes including homosexuality)

**Characters: **Misa A. and L

**Summary: **"Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there." Drabbles concerning Misa Amane's estranged older sister.

So I had something similar up earlier before I fully developed the character...not doing that again. :P

"Death Note" © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, Viz Media, Shonen Jump, and Madhouse. I am affiliated with none of these, and am making no profits off of this fan-made story. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>The man calling himself John Wallace smiled warmly at me over the tips of his fingers (or something to that clichéd extent. Gag me). "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me today, Amane-san. This will help our company a good deal."<p>

"Sure thing," I replied coolly, taking a sip of the clear amber liquid in the glass he'd given me (yum!). "But allow me to apologize on behalf of Kyoto for its dismal bars." I waved my hand around to indicate the grubby, noisy, smoke-filled bar we were currently sitting in. "We're so big on tea ceremonies here that we've forgotten how to have a decent nightlife."

Wallace laughed – it was a pleasant, natural sound. Decent acting. "Oh, don't worry about that. Sacrifices are necessary for the good of the company, and at least the beer's good. Speaking of which, would you like another drink before we get started?" He gestured to my empty glass.

"Um…" _Hesitate, like you're actually thinking about it. _"…yeah, sure, that'd be great," I said with a smile.

Wallace clicked his fingers, and the crusty old bartender came over with two new glasses. He set one down in front of each of us and slunk off, looking at Wallace hopefully over his shoulder. Just how much was this guy getting paid, anyway…?

Wallace took a small sip of his drink and invited me to do the same (mine was a bit more than a sip, though). "Now, Amane-san, as we discussed on the phone earlier, your sister's talent agency has approached us with a proposition to use her in new commercial for our upcoming cosmetics line."

"Whoop-de-doo," I muttered before I could stop myself, taking a drink.

Wallace went on as though he hadn't heard, but his charmer's smile seemed a little wider. "To be honest, we've already pretty much decided to use her in the commercial, but as a formality, I've been asked to perform a background check, which means I interview Misa-san's closest friends and family members to make sure that she is the type of person Yotsuba can sponsor."

Closest friends and family…if this wasn't such an important interview, I'd die laughing. "Sounds good to me," I said out loud in what I hoped was an unconcerned voice. I took a drink to steady myself.

"I'll be asking you some questions as well, just to be sure that Misa-san isn't associating with the wrong sorts, and I really do mean that in the nicest way possible. I know some of it will be a little embarrassing, but I want you to please answer as honestly as you can. You understand, of course?"

I couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Mr. Wallace, Misa's my _sister_. She can't really help it if I'm a delinquent or whatever – which I'm not, by the way." I drained my glass pointedly; right on cue, the bartender came up with another glass.

"That's true," Wallace replied with a smile, "but as a formality, I'll have to ask anyway." He opened the notebook in front of him to a fresh page and pulled out a pen – he was really making this look convincing. "Well, let's get started. Do you have any other siblings, besides Misa-san."

"Nope. It's just the two of us."

Wallace made a note. "And how much older are you than Misa-san?"

"Three years."

_Scribble, scribble_. "I see…and did you get along well with Misa-san growing up?"

I blinked; we hadn't gone over this question in practice…what the hell, man…"About the same as average, I guess," I said in a voice that attempted to be average.

Wallace raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's not what I heard." He flipped to an earlier page in the notebook. "One of your old neighbors said that you and Misa-san didn't speak much or do anything together when you were kids. She got the feeling that you didn't like her very much."

My fist clenched on the glass. I couldn't screw this up…this was such an important step…but why the hell was he asking these questions? What did this have to do with infiltrating Yotsuba? No one told me I had to answer this crap…

_Damn it, L…you put him up to this, didn't you? _Yeah, that_ has_ to be it. He saw how I interacted with Misa, and was so nosy that he told Wallace to ask me these dumbass questions…there's probably a bug somewhere in this bar, or on Wallace himself. That ass…that complete ass, making me think about this…none of his business…

But I can't get worked up now. I have to answer _that_ question, so the investigation would move forward. If I don't, Misa won't get into Yotsuba, and L won't find Kira…this was more important than my feelings for Misa. I sat back and forced myself to calm down. I'll answer the damn questions, and then I'll kick L's ass later. Top detective or no, he was going to get it.

"Misa and I," I began slowly, trying to pick my words carefully, "are just like any other sisters out there. We have our ups and downs. I can tell that Misa really loves me. She calls me every day, and even when I don't pick up the phone, she leaves these long-ass messages and always ends it by saying she loves me." I felt my eyes get hot…damn it, why am I wasting tears on her? "She's a good girl. She'll be perfect for your campaign."

There was a long pause. Wallace looked at me for a while, and then sighed quietly. "That's very encouraging, Amane-san, but I'm afraid it doesn't answer my question. I want to know what _you_ –"

"It doesn't matter what I think of Misa," I said simply. There's no other way to do this than just coming out and saying it. I learned that lesson a long time ago. "This isn't an interrogation about me; it's a background check on Misa. I've told you what you need to know already, so there isn't any reason to go on."

There was another pause. We both stared at each other. _Was that…going too far? We haven't gotten to the main part yet…_

Wallace finally laughed. "You're right, we've gotten off topic a bit. Sorry about that. We ought to move on…oh, your glass is empty. Do you want another drink?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Wallace, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Wallace smirked at me. "I don't know. Is it working?"

I laughed and accepted the drink the bartender set before me. To be honest, even though this was my fourth glass, I didn't feel buzzed at all. This much alcohol would have seriously messed up other girls in my weight category, but I'd always had a high tolerance. Come to think of it, that's probably why L told me about his plan instead of actually trying to get me drunk; easier and less expensive.

Still, the plan would go a little smoother if it _looked _like this guy had gotten me drunk to get the info he was looking for. Those Yotsuba bigwigs probably did their own little background check; if they knew my personality, they'd have a hard time believing I gave information like that voluntarily. I just hoped Misa wasn't the only actress in the family.

Feeling my cheeks flush (good sign!), I drained my glass and grinned. "Ah~, that's good stuff! Nice and tasty! Hey, barman! I'll have another one of these!"

Wallace laughed as another glass was sullenly laid in front of me. "I'm glad you like it! But are you all right to keep going? You look a little –"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I interrupted, waving my hand about in a carefree, careless way. "Let's keep it going! I want to keep tellin' you how awesome my sis is!"

Wallace nodded and turned back to his notebook. "All right, we'll continue. You and Misa-san lived here in Kyoto during your childhood, correct?"

"Mm-hmm…but when I was eighteen, I left for America. Got into college there. Had a part-time job as a receptionist at the police station. Good times, man…oh, yeah, an' Misa moved to Tokyo last spring, but ya prob'ly know that already."

Wallace nodded. "I do. However…" He leaned forward and looked seriously at me over the tips of his fingers. "…I don't know _why _she moved."

I didn't answer for a moment, so he pressed on. "There are some nasty rumors on the Internet, of course, but the company would like to hear the truth. No one else I've interviewed seems to know, and if Misa-san contacts you as much as you've said, then it would be reasonable to assume that she told you the reason why she moved to Tokyo, yes?"

_Pause here, still look drunk, but not drunk enough…_"I don't think that's fer me t' say," I mumbled, draining the glass.

"Amane-san, I asked you at the beginning to answer as honestly as you could –"

"An' I did. I told ya hones'ly, I shouldn't tell ya." I clumsily finished my glass, letting a little beer spill onto my shirt. _So far, so good._

Wallace opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and smiled. "You know, Amane-san, I haven't touched this drink. Would you like to have it?"

"Aha!" I shouted, pointing sloppily at him. "You _are _tryin' to get me drunk! You probably want to get me all buzzed and stuff so that you can take me home with you!" People in the bar were starting to stare at us – maybe I was being a little loud…but does that mean I'm a good actress? I'd ask Misa for advice, but the idea of talking to her was making me feel sick, and that had nothing to do with the drinks.

Something flashed in Wallace's eyes – _this is it!_ – as he put up his hands imploringly. "What? No, no, Amane-san, that's not –"

"But it's not gonna work, ya hear?" I crowed, bracing myself for the blow. "I wouldn't go back with ya no matter how drunk I was, an' ya wanna know why?"

"Er…why –?"

I drew myself up to my full height. "Because _I_," I said clearly, putting as much pride as possible into my voice, "am a _lesbian_!"

Wallace stared at me; I don't know how many times we'd practiced that part, and it still freaked him out every time I said it. Prude. "Er…that's great, Amane-san!"

"It_ is_ great! It's _so _great! I'm glad ya think so, Mister, 'cause my parents sure didn't! I told them about me, ya know, and they flipped out! Tou-san _disowned_ me, can ya believe that? He actually _disowned _me!" My voice cracked on that last part. My eyes were getting hot again…but no, I'd already cried once during the practices, I wasn't going to waste any more tears on those assholes…

Wallace looked completely and convincingly lost. "Er…I'm sorry to hear that…"

I slammed my fist down on the table. The whole bar was watching now. "Damn right you are, Mister! And you know why you're sorry?" I leaned in close, and the tears started falling; I didn't know if I was acting or not anymore. "Cause if _Misa _had come out, they wouldn't have cared at all! They would have supported her, not like with me!"

"I…I don't think that's true at all…"

"It _is _true!" I was crying for real now; I couldn't stop myself. "They let her do the most ridiculous stuff – dye her hair, get colored contacts, go Goth, become a _fucking model_ – and they loved everything she did! They worshipped the ground she walked on! But no matter what I did, they never paid any attention, till they kicked me out!" I tried to make my smile as bitter and crazy and Ryuuzaki-Rue-like as possible. "You know what, though? They thought Misa was the perfect little angel, but she really wasn't!" I threw in an insane little cackle for good measure. Not bad, not bad.

Wallace looked up in interest; here was the good stuff. "Is that right? How so?" he asked in a casual voice, his pen hovering expectantly over the notebook.

I grinned triumphantly and tried to find that happy medium between drunk and dramatic. "Misa, my sister…," I stage-whispered, making sure that none of the other patrons could hear, "is a _Kira-worshipper_!"

Wallace's eyes widened, and the pen slipped from his hands – subtle, but effective. "R-Really? Are you sure?"

I snorted loudly. "'Course I'm sure! That's what she told me! That's why she left, you know?"

"Left where?" Wallace asked, scrambling for his pen.

"Left _here_, silly," I giggled. _Tone it down a bit now, girl…let the drinks take their toll…_"Y'know, Tou-san and Kaa-san were killed by someone…an' it serves 'em right…" I hiccupped and let my head start to nod. "…but the trial wen' on a while, an' then the guy was found inn'cent…an' then Kira wen' and too' care o' him…"

"And that's when Misa-san started worshipping Kira?" Wallace asked with a tone of mounting excitement, scribbling furiously on the paper.

"Mm-hmm…she wanted to go meet 'im and thank 'him for offin' that guy, so she left for Tokyo, 'cause that's where that L dude said 'e was, right? That's why she left." I started chuckling quietly, suddenly and genuinely feeling very bitter. "Just 'magine…Misa worshippin' a mass murderer just 'cause he killed that one guy…not the angel they thought she was, huh? There's somethin' she did wrong after all…heh, heh…"

Still chuckling, I put my head down on the table like I was falling asleep. That was hardly, an Oscar-worthy performance, but at least it got the job done. Now Misa would be able to get into Yotsuba without those bigwigs suspecting their marketing advisor was on our side. That ought to keep even L satisfied.

I let out a quiet sigh as Wallace called a taxi. _Hope you're happy that I humiliated myself doing your job, Misa. Don't expect any more favors._

"_It's L. Aiber just returned to headquarters. I'm told the operation went smoothly."_

"Humph, 'you were told'…like you weren't listening in on some secret microphone."

"…"

"…well, weren't you?"

"…_yes, I was."_

"There, see? I knew it. I know how you work, L."

"_Oh. I should probably change my methods, then…"_

"Heh, like that'll ever happen. And speaking of your methods, why the hell to you have Aiber ask me questions about Misa?"

"_That was the point of the exercise, Amane-san. On the surface, this was to be seen as a background check on Misa-san. Asking about her was necessary."_

"No, really? I mean, why did he ask me about how I feel about her, and stuff? None of that came up in the practices."

"_It seemed like a good idea at the time. Similar questions are not uncommon in such interviews."_

"How would you know? Have you ever been part of a background check or job interview, Super Sleuth?"

"…"

"Exactly. And for the record, those questions had nothing to do with getting into Yotsuba _or _capturing Kira."

"_It is my policy to thoroughly investigate my colleagues to be sure that they were trustworthy."_

"And you couldn't have done this two years ago when I was _directly _working for you?"

"_Misa-san is definitely a nuisance, but she isn't nearly this aggressive."_

"…L, why do you call her 'Misa-san' and me 'Amane-san'?"

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"Never mind. So, I did everything I was supposed to, right?"

"_Yes, you did perfectly. We have exactly the information we need. Everyone at headquarters wishes me to pass along their thanks."_

"I try."

"…_Amane-san."_

"What?"

"_That really was a convincing performance. I doubt even your sister could have done so well."_

"I already knew that, L."

"_Did you?"_

"Yeah. Misa…would have been acting. Everything I said back there was the straight truth."

_~Owari~_

* * *

><p>I'll expand on the relationships with L and B in later drabbles. Requests are welcome!<p> 


	2. Disown

"**Late Bloomer"**

**Category: **Death Note

**Genre: **Family / General

**Rating: **M (for language, some sexual themes, alcohol use, and ideological themes including homosexuality)

**Characters: **Misa A. and L

**Summary: **"Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there." Drabbles concerning Misa Amane's estranged older sister.

Shorter chapter, where we'll find out why Amane is so bitter towards her parents and sister.

"Death Note" © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, Viz Media, Shonen Jump, and Madhouse. I am affiliated with none of these, and am making no profits off of this fan-made story. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tou-san, Kaa-san…I'm gay."<em>

I'd expected it to be like this. Every parent freaks out if their kid is different somehow. If these two were any other type of parent, there would be tears, denials, uncomfortable questions, some bargaining thrown in for good measure, but always the inevitable acceptance. We would have worked this out. We would have still been a family.

But Tou-san and Kaa-san were Tou-san and Kaa-san, and I was their bland, ignorable firstborn. Even when I did things right, I was wrong. When I did things wrong, I wasn't worth the dirt beneath their shoes, and in their eyes, this was about as wrong as I could be. So, of course, there had to be a shouting match.

"_How could you do this to us?"_

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Dear, call the hospital! We've got to get her looked at right away!"_

It's not a disease. I'm as hale and healthy as anyone else. Probably more so, actually – no chance of STDs. There's nothing wrong with me. I just like girls, is all. Nothing wrong with that. Or rather, nothing that they had to make a big deal about.

"_How can you say that to us like it's _normal_ to be that way_?"

It _is _normal. Well, it's not _abnormal_, at least. There are thousands of LGBT folks in the world, and there's nothing about us that makes us any different from anyone else, except for who we date. We're normal people just like you all. Just like my parents…actually, we're probably _more _normal than my parents were.

"_Just because you haven't met a boy good enough for you doesn't mean you're gay!"_

I've met plenty of guys good enough for me. I've met guys _better _than me, even. I just didn't want to date them. It's not like there's anything _wrong _with them – okay, well, anything _else _wrong with them, I mean – but I just don't find the idea of sating them very appealing. Never have, never will. It wasn't a choice I made, or anything; I really doubt _anyone_ chooses to give up their right to have a relationship without being ostracized and laughed at for it. It's just who I am.

It's who I am…

"_I'm your _daughter_!"_ I remember screaming with tears streaming down my face. _"You're supposed to love me and support me no matter what! That's what parents do!"_

"_No daughter of ours is going to be a queer!"_

Nice, am I right? And these people call themselves parents. But wait, it gets better:

"_Why can't you act more like your sister?"_

_Me _act like _Misa_. As if _Misa _was the more normal of us. She dyed her hair blonde, bought blue-colored contacts, went Gothic Lolita on us, and joined a _freaking modeling agency_! She's letting her face be plastered on every billboard and magazine cover in Japan, for God's sake! Isn't she concerned about stalkers and perverts and stuff like that? And, I swear to God, I think I heard her vomiting up her dinner one night. Being a model is _not healthy_.

My parents let her do it, though. They let her do all that ridiculous stuff, and anything else she wanted, for that matter. She was their little baby, a perfect angel. They thought the sun shone from her every pore. No matter what she did, she was perfect at it. She could do no wrong.

And me? I was normal. I got average grades. Did average things. I watched anime, read manga, played video games, etc. My parents never paid me any attention…unless, of course, I did something wrong. Then they were all over me like _otaku _at a manga sale, even when the stuff I did wasn't such a big deal (like saying hi to my mom when she was on the phone). No matter what I did, I couldn't keep up with my darling little sister.

I guess, deep down, I knew that my parents loved Misa more than me. I would tell myself that they _did _love me – I was their first-born daughter, after all – and if I just worked harder, I could get their praise. But when they said that to me - _"Why can't you act more like your sister?"_ – I realized that nothing I ever did would satisfy them. Misa was their real child; I was just their ill-fated trial run.

I remember feeling angry, angry then I'd ever been in my entire life. I was rejected for a younger sister willing to change everything about herself for people she'd never even meet. I remember vowing that, if I should ever be a parent, I'd never treat my child like this. And I remember staying up and calmly asking a question I'd wanted the answer to for as long as I'd known about my orientation.

"_Tell me…if Misa was the one telling you all this, would you be yelling at her?"_

They didn't answer. They didn't have to.

I left them sitting there, staring at me in shock, and stayed the night at my girlfriend's house. The next day, I was on the plane headed to UCLA. I never went back.

I'm sure Misa found out that I was gone soon enough, but I wonder if my parents ever told her why. She found out, of course, but not for a while afterwards. She would call me every day, though, talking in this sickly-sweet voice about her day and what was going on in Japan. She always sounded so happy – it was like she didn't even miss me at all.

I know that wasn't true, though. Because Misa always ended her calls with the same two sentences.

First was, "When are you coming home?"

Second was, "I love you, Onee-chan."

I never picked up the phone when she called, even when I was at home. Misa had always annoyed me a little, and I had always felt bitter about my parents liking her more. But after that incident, I felt like I hated her completely. I know it's wrong, and I know she had nothing to do with it, but that's how I felt. Misa was perfect – I wasn't. Misa was loved by everyone – no one even _liked_ me. Misa had everything – I had nothing.

Of course, I would see Misa's picture and stuff all the time, on the magazines I imported. I would tell myself that the models at Misa's agency were beautiful, and that I wanted to look at them, not her. Her being on the front cover had nothing to do with it. Absolutely nothing.

But, yeah, I'd see her in ads for clothes and make-up and all, and I'd hear her voice on the phone, but I didn't look at her face-to-face for almost three years.

I never saw my parents again after I came out to them. They were killed by a burglar four years after I left home. They'd never reversed my disownment. We never made up. We never even _spoke_.

I went back to Japan after that, to be of moral support to a prostrate Misa. I arranged everything. I went to their funeral. All that jazz.

But you know what? I never felt sad that they died. I never felt happy, either. I felt like I was reading about their deaths in the newspaper, like I was an unknown outsider looking in. I felt a bit guilty at my heartlessness, but what could I do? It was how I felt.

Misa cried every day, but I never did. I honestly didn't care about their deaths.

Just like they never cared about my life.

_~Owari~_

* * *

><p>I hope some of you took something important away from this chapter.<p> 


	3. News

"**Late Bloomer"**

**Category: **Death Note

**Genre: **Family / General

**Rating: **M (for language, some sexual themes, alcohol use, and ideological themes including homosexuality)

**Characters: **Misa A. and L

**Summary: **"Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there." Drabbles concerning Misa Amane's estranged older sister.

This may look familiar to people who read _Hypocrisy_ before it got infected.

"Death Note" © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, Viz Media, Shonen Jump, and Madhouse. I am affiliated with none of these, and am making no profits off of this fan-made story. Please support the official release.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…hello, this is Amane Sayako speak –"<p>

"_Waaaaaah, Onee-chan~!"_

"Wha –? Misa? What are you – why are you crying?"

"_O-Onee-chan…_Onee-chan_~~!"_

"Okay, okay, calm down already! Jesus, Misa, it's five o'clock in the morning, and I can't help you if you burst my eardrums!"

"_O-Okay…"_

"All right, then. So, why on earth are you sobbing like that this early? Did you break down and eat a piece of cake, or something?"

"_N-No…M-Misa knows better than that…"_

"Uh-huh. Then did you lose your cosmetics kit again?"

"_No, it…it's next to the TV."_

"Then _why_, pray tell, are you crying?"

"_O-Onee-chan…d-didn't you r-read the newspaper this m-morning?"_

"Misa, it's _five in the morning_. I'm not even out of bed yet."

"_Oh…Onee-chan, he…Onee-chan, he's dead!"_

"…who's dead, Misa? One of your acting buddies?"

"_N-No, it's…Onee-chan, it's Tamura!"_

"…Tamura, as in Tamura Yoichi?"

"_Yes!"_

"The guy who killed our parents?"

"_Y-Yes!"_

"The guy who just got acquitted?"

"_Yes, yes, yes!"_

"…oh."

"…"

"…damn. _Damn_. Uh…how did he die?"

"_It was a h-heart attack!"_

"Heart attack…? Wasn't he, like, twenty?"

"_Yeah, and the n-newspaper said that he didn't have any heart problems before that! It had to have been Kira-sama!"_

"Kira…uh, listen, Misa, I know it's a big shock, and you must be upset, but you've gotta remember that –"

"_B-But Onee-chan, I'm not upset."_

"Y…you're not?"

"_Uh-uh."_

"Um, okay…then why are you crying?"

"_Because I'm _happy_."_

"…happy."

"_Yup."_

"You're happy that someone was just killed."

"_W-Well, it sounds really bad when you put it that way…b-but think about it, Onee-chan! The man who killed our parents was punished for his crimes after all! Doesn't that make you happy?"_

"No, Misa, it doesn't."

"…_huh?"_

"Misa, if this really was Kira, then Tamura was murdered. Even if he was a criminal, it's still taking someone else's life. That's no different then what he did to our parents."

"_Y-Yes, it is! Tamura k-killed our parents because he was a bad person, but Kira-sama wanted to help us! He must've seen that Tamura wasn't going to be punished, and did it for us!"_

"And how do you know that's what he wanted? How do you know that he wasn't just doing it to stroke his own ego?"

"_D-Don't say that, Onee-chan! Kira-sama is good and kind!"_

"…why do you keep calling him, 'Kira-sama'?"

"_Because Kira-sama is righteous. Kira-sama is Misa's God."_

"…Misa, I'm gonna hang up now, okay?"

"_W-Wait, Onee-chan! I wanted to tell you, I'm moving in a couple of days!"_

"Moving?"

"_Yeah, to Tokyo! I've got an apartment all picked out, and everything!"_

"Why are you moving to Tokyo? Is it for work?"

"_Um, that's part of it…but what Misa really wants to do is meet Kira."_

"…_meet _Kira?"

"_Mmm-hmm, I want to thank him for what he did. That L broadcast said he was in Kantou, right?"_

"You want – wait, that's – Misa, he's a _murderer_!"

"_Oh, don't worry, Onee-chan. Kira-sama's probably really nice to people who support him."_

"You…okay, you know what? Forget it. If you want to risk your life tracking down a serial murderer to thank him for killing someone, go ahead. You're of age, now, so you should make your own decisions."

"_O…Onee-chan…?"_

"I'm not gonna stop you, or anything, but…just…be careful, okay?"

"_Onee-chan…don't worry, Misa will be extra careful. I'll call you once I get there, okay?"_

"Okay."

"_I love you, Onee-chan!"_

"Yeah, I…I love you too, Misa."

"_Hee, hee! Okay, I'll let you go back to bed now, lazy bum. Bye!"_

"Yeah…bye."

_Click._

"…God, huh? Idiot."

* * *

><p>I love writing dialogue-only drabbles. :)<p> 


End file.
